Electrical contacts are extensively used in electrical machinery, modern electronic devices and electrical devices. Because of their extensive use, particularly in modern switching and computer devices, high reliability is very important. Often to achieve high reliability, contact surfaces are plated with noble metals such as gold. Gold plated contacts or contacts plated with other noble metals provide high reliability and low electrical contact resistance. Thickness requirements for these noble metals depends greatly on the amount of friction involved in the use of the electrical connectors and the amount of wear experienced during operation.
To reduce the amount of friction and wear on separation of electrical connectors, it is often customary to use a lubricant or coating on the connector surface. The use of such lubricants does indeed reduce wear and surface friction. Stringent controls are necessary to control the thickness of the lubricant and prevent migration of the lubricant away from the electrical contact surface. This is necessary to prevent excessive contact resistance and to ensure continued lubrication throughout the active life of the connector.